


And Now, the Weather

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: how Carlos realised that he'd managed to become well and truly Night Valian in two years of residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now, the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "Here's a headcanon of mine: the weather only sounds like music to non-night valians. Carlos is the only one in town who hears it as music and complains about the lack of actual weather news but Cecil swears he reports it everyday."  
> While not a headcanon that I personally subscribe to, I rather enjoyed writing this.

"Why is the weather always a song?" Carlos asked.

"Hmm?" replied Cecil.

"The weather, on your show," Carlos prompted. "It’s always musical. Why?"

"It isn’t," Cecil answered. "I just read the weather. I don’t even sing it. Don’t even change my tone of voice. It’s prerecorded, but it’s still me."

"But it -" Carlos sighed. "It’s probably just a Night Vale thing."

—

Over a year later, Carlos was listening to Cecil’s show while he was in the lab.

"And now, the weather: as previously scheduled, there will be a hurricane starting tomorrow morning and carrying on through the next broadcast -"

Carlos stopped listening, because he was midway through typing out Cecil’s number. He remembered that Cecil had once told him that the weather was prerecorded, so he figured that Cecil would answer if he called soon enough.

"Hello Carlos. Is something wrong? You don’t usually call during the broadcast," Cecil greeted.

"The weather!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"The weather, it’s - it’s  _weather_ _!”_ Carlos carried on excitedly. “I mean, it’s ridiculous and scientifically impossible, we’re not going to get a hurricane, Cecil, we live in the  _desert_. But it’s weather!”

"It’s always weather, Carlos," replied Cecil.

"Only to locals. I tested it when my sisters were in town last. They heard it as music, too."

"And you don’t?"

"Not anymore."

"That’s  _great!_ ”

"Probably!"

"Trust me, Carlos, it is." Carlos could practically  _hear_  the grin on Cecil’s face. “Oh! I’ve got to go back on, the weather’s ending. And we can discuss the hurricane when I get home.”

"Yeah, yeah. Love you."

"Love you, too!"

And then Cecil hung up. Moments later, he was talking about the conversation they’d just had. Carlos shook his head, chuckling.  _At least some things never change._


End file.
